Love is everything
by Jisastories
Summary: Story set in season 8 during episode 8 where Jack is not at Heartland the whole episode. It is a story about Lisa and Jack visiting Lisa's sister. Her name and details about her, I have used from the heartland book "Come what may". I thought it would be nice to explore more about Lisa's sister (Ben's mum). It is also about Lisa and Jack themselves and their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Story set in season 8 between episode 8 and 9. It is a story about Lisa and Jack visiting Lisa's sister. Her name and other details about her I have used from the heartland book "Come what may". I thought it would be nice to explore more about Lisa's sister (Ben's mum). It is also going to be about Lisa and Jack themselves and their relation ship.

Somewhere in Canada there was a car on the road. It was Lisa's. It was somewhere on the highway. It were Lisa and Jack who where on their way to Edmonton. They where going to visit Lisa's sister, who lived there. They had left Heartland an hour ago. And off course Jack was driving. Until now they had been silent as it was early in the morning.

The last couple days had been really busy. Especially for Lisa. They hadn't seen each other for over a week while they where both home. Usually they tried to be together as much as possible unless Lisa was in France. But last week there wasn't time to squish in some time together. This was one of the reasons Lisa was really looking forward to this trip. She was also happy she was going to see her sister Judy again. It had been to long since last time, which was almost a year ago when Judy had visited her in France back than. But that was the last time they saw each other. They called sometimes, but not very often. However Lisa missed her. Edmonton is not next-door and although it is not the other side of Canada, there just was not enough time for a three and a half hours drive. And not only Lisa was busy, but Judy was to, Lisa knew. She was a lawyer who was pretty much always working. Too much in Lisa's opinion. She had never even met Jack in all those years. So the Judy called last month, Lisa had decided that it was time for a visit. I wasn't easy to plan, but she and Jack managed to get some free time. They where going to stay there for two nights. Three days she could spend with Jack before she had to go on a business trip to Europe for a few weeks.

They had left at six o'clock this morning. It was around seven now. While Jack drove, Lisa felt almost asleep, but she tried to keep her eyes open, which she failed at now and then. Normally she won't be as sleepy as she was now, but since the last days where pretty hectic, she was a bit tired. With one eye open she watched Jack. He was really focused on the road and he was humming along with the radio. Wake up Lisa, she thought to herself and she putted herself more straight in the seat. "Ow Jack, why can't I stay awake?", she said. "Lise, you can sleep if you want. We still have a couple hours to go." Jack said. At least before we are near Edmonton. Because Jack had never been to Lisa's sister and he had refused to use a navigation system, Lisa had to tell Jack the right way to Judy's house. But he knew the way to Edmonton generally. So Lisa wasn't needed for that right now. "Yes, but it must be boring for you!" Lisa agued. Don't worry about me Lise!

After some time Lisa started talking again. "It has been so long since I have been there." "Why haven't you", Jack asked curiously. "You don't know my sister. She is very busy. She is always working. And even after her divorce it got worse. But she managed to get some days off. Almost a miracle", she laughed. "She also never visited me. She might grew up on a horse ranch, but you can't notice it on her. She turned out to be a real city person" And Ben, how is he doing?" Ben was working at Heartland a long time ago. At the time he was living with Lisa and she had asked if he could stay at Heartland, so he could learn a bit of the methods of Heartland. "He is still living with his mum. But I haven't heard from him in a long time. He is still jumping with his horse Red. I hope we get to see him." Lisa smiled at Jack in excitement. "I hope so to! Ow look, we are near Edmonton! The sign Jack saw was already behind them. "Ow Lise, I think I need your help now," he said, as the city came in sight.

A half hour later they reached the street where Lisa's sister lived. "There it is Jack! Lisa's finger pointed in the direction of the house. If was at the end of the street where the houses where placed in some kind of a circle. It is that house, Jack!

Stay tuned for more chapters! I hope you like it. And if you do, leave a comment. I really like to read those and they motivate me to write more although I am already really busy. So please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Jack parked the car at the property. Lisa almost couldn't wait to see her sister finally. Also it had been a long drive and they where both relieved to get out of the car. After they stepped out and Jack had stretched because of the long seat they heard a door opened.

"Lisa!" They heard someone calling. They looked in the direction it came from. The woman that came out ran to them. Of course it was Judy herself. Judy! "Lisa had recognized her voice immediately. They felt in each other arms. "Ow gosh, it is so good to see you!" Lisa said when they had released. Jack stood somewhat uncomfortable next to Lisa. You to! Judy had a big smile on her face. She hadn't feel good about not seeing Lisa for so long. Especially after she had promise last year to visit Lisa more. Seeing her now made her realize how much she had missed her older sister.

"Judy, this is Jack. Lisa pushed Jack a little bit forward to introduce him. Then Judy finally saw that Lisa was not alone. She had seen Jack in some pictures, but they had never met each other or heard his voice. "Hi!" She gave him a hand. Nice to meet you finally. "Likewise!", Jack responded with a smile. "Congratulations on your marriage" I am so sorry I couldn't be there at the party. "I was busy." Judy added. "Of course you were…." Lisa whispered silently. It was always the same excuse.

"Why don't you come inside?" Judy suggested. "I made the room ready for you two." Lisa began to take the bags out of the car. Jack took only a little bag with him, but Lisa's took two bigger bags with her. She gave Jack his bag and carried the other two themselves. "Let me take this one from you!", Jack offered helpful.

Judy walked before them. The door was on the side of the house. The first thing that stood out was that the house was very modern furnished. Firstly they came in a hall with the coat rack, several doors and the stairs to go upstairs. Judy walked upstairs where the guest room was. "This is your room", she pointed out to Jack since it was not unknown terrain for Lisa. It was not a big room, but it had a closet and a double bed. That was all they needed. The bathroom is over there she pointed to a door on the other side of the hall. They dumped their bags in a corner and followed Judy downstairs to the living room where they took place on the couch since there was so much to talk about. So how is it going with your married life, Judy asked curiously. She knew Lisa was still living at Fairfield apart from her husband Jack. "Yes it is fine. How is it going over here? That question leaded into a long conversation about how they where doing and family members etc. Things Jack could talk about. He watched Lisa. She sure seemed so happy to talk to her sister. "Yes, he is still working at Fairfield. I Guess Fairfield isn't Fairfield", Lisa laughed while talking about her staff. "I am so glad about that, I haven't seen him for so long! But maybe that is my own fault; she added silently and looked to the ground for a while. I am so sorry, I forgot. Can I get you something to drink? Judy asked? "Yes, a coffee please", Lisa answered. "Me to", Jack added. While Judy went to the kitchen, Lisa laid her hand on Jacks' and gave him a loving smile.

"So Judy, have you found somebody?", Lisa asked with a mischievous smile when Judy came into the living room again with the coffee. "Somebody who?" She pretended not to know where Lisa was talking about and putted the coffee cups on the table. "You know, a handsome man!" "No…." Judy tried to deny it and to put her face strait. But it wasn't believable enough for Lisa. No, but why are you smiling than? I know that smile. There is somebody, isn't there? Okay there is someone, Judy had to admit. It is a new colleague at the office, but….." "Has anything happened yet? I want details!" Lisa always wanted Judy to have someone to take care of her and to keep her mind off from working all the time. There are no details. I just like him and we talk a lot. And….." "And what?" Lisa tried to keep the conversation going since Judy seemed not wanting say more about it. "We went on a date a couple times" She bushed. "Want another coffee?"

After a couple hours catching up, of course Judy wanted to know about Heartland and the rest of the family, it was time for dinner. Judy had planned to make nice dinner for them. Ben would be there to. Right before dinner he came home followed by a girl with dark hair. "Hi aunt Lisa!, Hi Jack!" "Hey ben!, How are you doing?" Lisa gave him a hug. "Fine, this is Tara. My girlfriend." "Tara, this is my aunt Lisa and her husband". Tara gave them both a hand. "Nice to meet you, she said". "Dinner is ready", Judy called from the kitchen!

—

Please tell me what you think and what you would like to happen in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

It was late that night when Tara left and everybody went to bed. So were Jack and Lisa. "I am so glad to be here and that you are with me." Jack and Lisa where lying next to each other in the bed. Jack on his back and Lisa on her side, holding Jacks arm in her arms. It had been a while they shared the same bed.

"I glad Ben is doing so well. I hadn't hear from him in a long time", Lisa said. "Yes, It looks like he is changed since he was staying at Heartland", said Jack. "He seems more responsible now." Jack had noticed the boy had changed. He was not the one who had left Heartland in a rush to be with a Ashley. Because that was really stupid of him and it hadn't worked out in the end. He had told them that he had focused more serious on show jumping. Jack was happy that Ben had turned out well after all. He had always felt some kind of guilty that he hadn't help the boy as Lisa had expected from him.

"I think he is lucky to have Tara now. She seems a really nice girl, don't you think?" Lisa had talked a lot with her. Tara came from Vancouver but she had moved to the countryside. The girl had been always interested in horses and when she eventually got one she had focused on show jumping. According to Ben, she was really good at it. Together they motivated each other. So far that had worked out really well. She was the kind of girl Ben needed. "I am happy for him", Jack said.

Lisa looked across the room. She had slept here multiple times. But now she had Jack at her side and she was really happy to. She smiled at him. "You and Judy are more than the opposite of silent," Jack said playfully. "I have never heard you talk so much to someone!" "We haven't seen each other in a long time, there was so much to talk about!", Lisa said, defending herself. "But yea we always talk a lot. That was once and it still is, at least when we get the chance. But you where awfully quiet sometimes!" "Hmm I just don't think I blend in in your family. It is so different here." Half the time I don't know where you where talking about" Jack said silently. "Lisa had noticed that Jack felt a bit out of his comfort sometimes today. But he was just himself. Nice as he always is, but not a huge talker. "But you like it here don't you?" "Off course I do! It is nice to get to know your family." He gave a kiss on her forehead. Lisa kissed him back but on his mouth and laid her hand on his chest. She had missed being with Jack the last couple weeks. She had travelled a lot since she knew Jack and sometimes she didn't see him for months or over a year for that matter. But she had been home and pretty much had no time to spend any time with Jack. But just like Ben needed Tara, she needs Jack more than anything.

Her hand moved down and stopped at his waist underneath the blanket. She couldn't see if Jack was already trying to sleep or not. But Lisa felt not ready to sleep although she was pretty tired to. She wanted to enjoy every minute with Jack, since she had to go to France right after this trip for a while. She moved her body closer to his and tried to grip the waistband of his sleeping pants. She kissed his arm, hoping he would pick up her hint.

"Lisa, what are you doing?" Jack asked. "Just loving you," she said with an innocent face, which Jack could see anyway in the dark night. She moved his shirt a little bit up so she could touch his bare skin. Lisa, we could not do that whatever your plan is. "Why not?, we are just at my sisters house, not anywhere strange! She would understand." Lisa moved his shirt a bit more up. "Maybe…., but maybe that is how you see it." He gave Lisa a kiss. "I am don't feel comfortable doing this in anybody else's house." "Well than I have something to look forward to I guess", Lisa whispered in his ear. "Good night!"

While Lisa was falling asleep Jack was still awake. He couldn't sleep. He didn't know what it was, but something was keeping him from sleeping. It was always the same thing. It doesn't matter where he is, if it is not at home he can't sleep. It was one of the reasons he doesn't like traveling. It was going to be a long night for him.

The next morning, it was nine o'clock when Lisa opened her eyes. She knew immediately where she was. She turned. Jack was already awake and he was sitting strait against headboard of the bed, reading a magazine about roping. "Jack, you don't have been awake the whole night, have you?" She knew Jack and his sleep habits. "Good morning, no not really." Let's go out! It sounds like Judy is already in the kitchen", Jack said.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack putted the magazine away in his travel bag and dressed him self up while Lisa did the same. After cleaning themselves up in the bathroom, they went downstairs to the kitchen. Good morning! Judy was getting the table ready for breakfast. "Got a good sleep?" "Yes! Ow look, you went all out!", Lisa commented. "Especially for my guests", Judy grinned. "Come and sit down." There was a lot to choose from on the table. Judy had done everything to impress them. I had an idea to do for today. Nearby there is a horse riding school where we can borrow some horses. How about a trail ride to see more of the surroundings? "We would like that!", Lisa said, "right Jack?" Yes, that sounds nice", he responded.

After breakfast they all helped to clear the table and to put everything in the dishwasher. The horse riding school was just outside the city. Not far but they had to take the car. They took Judy's car since she was driving. It was just a little red car. Lisa had to crawl to the back seats and Jack took place next to the drivers seat. Ten minutes later the riding school came in sight. It had some huge stables and many facilities for training horses. Many people where busy with the horses. "Fancy place", was Jacks reaction. Judy laughed. "This is where Ben had his horse stabled to."

As they stepped out of the car, Judy went ahead and talked to a stable hand. Before they knew it three horses where saddled up, ready to be taken out. Ow it had been to long, Judy murmured to herself. It was months ago that she had been on a horse. When she was little, she rode horses a lot. She loved it back then. But these days although she still liked it, but there wasn't much time for it. If Ben wasn't a fanatical jumper, she probably never rode horses anymore. But since her sister and her new husband where horse people. She thought it was a good idea to take them for a ride.

By the time they got back to Judy's house, Jack was really tired, since he hadn't slept almost the whole night. A few yawns had escaped although he tried to hide it. But it stood out to Judy. "Jack, you can lay down for a moment if you want. I see you are tired." The astonishment was readable from her face. "No, I am fine", he said while another yawn had escaped. He hasn't sleep that much, Lisa said to make it clear for Judy. She turned to Jack, "maybe you should Jack." I bit ashamed Jack took the opportunity. He was told that there where plans to go out tonight and he didn't want to fall asleep then. He went upstairs.

"That gives us a chance to talk alone", Judy winked to Lisa. Maybe we can sit outside. While Lisa went outside, Judy went to the kitchen to make some tea. At the back of the house there was a garden. It was not that big but also not small. A part of it was tiled to make a nice place for the garden furniture in the shadow. Judy came outside with a tray with two cups on it. "So tell me, how is it to be married to Jack. When I visited you in France last year during your spit, I thought you where him and now you married him." "Hmm…. maybe that is what it seemed like, he was always in my head. I wanted to believe that I was over him, but I guess I wasn't. And when I went back to Hudson, for you know what, it felt so right again." "But he is so different. I didn't know how I expected him to be, but he is so different than you. And he seems so….. Judy paused for a moment doubting if she could say it to Lisa. He seems so old." I mean I knew how old he was, but now he is here in real life it stands out to me."

"You don't know him at all Judy." Her comment irritated Lisa. She always had to defend her relationship with Jack. Yes he was a lot different than she was and yes he was much older that her, but that didn't bother Lisa. It never had. But some way it seemed to bother other people. Although it's not their business. She was tired of al those comments. But she couldn't blame her sister fore it since she knew Lisa the best. It was never like her to fall in love with a man like Jack. At least not when she was young. But her divorce from Dan had made a change in her. She hadn't been happy when she was married to him. For Dan she had left Fairfield as they moved to the US. To her astonishment she had missed home more than she had expect. It had also appeared that Dan didn't love her as much as she thought he did. That had been a real shock to her. But she stayed with him since they seemed the perfect business couple to the people around them. And yes they where a good team together when it came to work at least what it looked like on the outside. Business went well, but the love and passion between them had disappeared. That and lots of other things had leaded to a divorce. For years she didn't thought she would ever find actual love. But then she saw Jack and how caring he was to his granddaughters. Her heart melted for him. He was everything Dan wasn't. Lisa looked to Judy. "He is not feeling comfortable here I can tell you. He doesn't like traveling. At least when he can't sleep in his own bed." She putted her hand on Judy's knee. But that is not your fault." Lisa saw the concerned face of Judy. "That is how he is. He always has a hard time with changes and another environments. Like we went to Paris. "That was the reason why for your spit up, wasn't it?" Yes and that was stupid. I didn't realize he had a hard time fitting in there. And he did his best trying to like it and to not ruining it for me. At the end we realized that we love each other so much and that it is enough for us." "Judy smiled, I never saw that coming from you Lise. Remember when you always said that you wanted to marry a rich boy…, she laughed. "Ow no, not that, that is so long ago. I was little, really little," Lisa almost screamed. That dream hasn't came true and I am glad to, because I am happy now." Judy looked at Lisa with lots of respect.

"How about you? You said you met someone at work. How is that going", Lisa asked to change the subject. "I want more details." "There ar no details."Judy defended herself. But than she saw Lisa's curious face. I guess went out with him a couple times. I think I like him." "And do you think he likes you?, Lisa asked. "I guess, I don't know." We kissed once,"Judy confessed. Does that mean anything?" "Yes off course, Lisa sipped at her tea, she got an idea. "You know what, maybe you should invite him tonight for diner with us." "What, tonight? Judy said surprised. "Yes call him. If he really likes you, it would be a good chance for him to meet your family and to spend some time together. Please take that advise from your big sister." Lisa winked. "Oke I call him right now. While Judy was calling, Lisa went upstairs to see how Jack was doing.

—-

I am so sorry for not posting in a while. I hope I am able to write more the next couple months since I have still lots of ideas. I would like if you gave me a comment or feedback :)


End file.
